AGRA
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: Elle posa la clef USB sur la table. "A.G.R.A. ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Sherlock. " Mes initiales, " répondit Mary. Je lui jetai un regard dur. A.G.R.A. Ces lettres sonnaient comme la fin du monde... La fin de mon monde.


Bonjour !

Un petit OS sans prétention (je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom). J'ai revu l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 hier soir, et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. Alors voilà.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer_ : rien n'est à moi (sauf peut-être les pensées de John, et encore) Tous le reste, dialogues et personnages, sont à la BBC.

* * *

**A.G.R.A.**

A.G.R.A. Trois lettres qui ont ruiné ma vie. Trois lettres qui ont fait s'effondrer mon univers, et moi avec. Ouais, un peu mélodramatique tout ça. Et pourtant… A.G.R.A. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire A.G.R.A. ? Abigail Georgina Rosamund Abberline ? Amanda Gabriella Ruth Adams ? Certainement pas Mary Watson en tout cas.

Je tourne et retourne cette foutue clef USB, comme si m'hypnotiser avec me permettrait de sortir de ce cauchemar. L'ordinateur n'est pas loin. Il ronronne comme un gros chat. Deux pas à faire, et je sais. Je sais. Mais est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ? Grande question. Ça fait deux mois que je me la pose.

Deux mois depuis que… Bah depuis que j'ai appris que ma femme, qui porte mon enfant, est une tueuse de la CIA à la retraite. Est-ce que je suis toujours le seul à penser que cacher des choses pareilles, ça ne se fait pas ? Non, parce qu'avec un ami qui saute du haut d'un immeuble et réapparaît deux ans plus tard en riant de sa bonne blague, je pensais être servi. Mais là, c'est pire. Surtout que, paraît-il, c'est de ma faute. C'est toujours de ma faute. C'était déjà de ma faute quand Harry a décidé qu'elle préférait les femmes.

Est-ce qu'un peu de normalité c'était trop demander ? J'ai l'impression de tomber sur les gens les moins ordinaires qui soient. Sherlock ? Un sociopathe complètement barré. Mycroft ? Un misanthrope qui cherche toujours à sauver le monde. Madame Hudson ? Une sympathique grand-mère dealeuse à ses heures perdues (et danseuse de charme selon Sherlock, mais je n'ai jamais été vérifier ce point-là). Mary ? Mouais, évitons les sujets qui fâchent. Je dois être un aimant à psychopathes. Je suis sûr que quand je me balade dans la rue, ils me voient avec un gros panneau autour du cou, du style : « J'aime les psychopathes. Veux-tu être mon ami ? ».

Le pire… Le pire, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas tort, et ça, ça m'énerve. Evidemment, les gens semblent mortellement ennuyeux comparés à Sherlock et compagnie. Evidemment que je recherche la compagnie de personnes supérieurement intelligentes qui me considèrent comme un escargot baveux. Evidemment, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le sadomasochisme. Evidemment… oui, bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là.

Et ces quatre foutues lettres qui me narguent. A.G.R.A. De rage, je lance la clef contre le mur. Pas sûr que ça lui fasse du bien, mais je m'en contrefiche. Un tic nerveux agite ma paupière. Ça faisait longtemps. Je serre les dents et je fixe la cheminée.

Deux mois. Ça fait deux mois qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole. Enfin, c'est surtout moi qui ne lui adresse plus la parole. Mary est une femme forte (sans blague !), mais je crois qu'elle est trop bouleversée par ce qui s'est passé pour essayer d'en rediscuter avec moi. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de crier. Ce que je ressens est si fort que ça m'en broie l'estomac. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si c'était de la haine, de la colère, de la déception ou le tout mélangé. Mais le silence entre nous est aussi assourdissant que des hurlements. On ne peut pas éviter de se croiser. Nous fréquentons les mêmes cercles, après tout. Mais quand on se revoie par hasard à Baker Street, même Sherlock la boucle et vaque à ses occupations morbides. Son ventre est un peu plus rond à chaque fois, et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je compte faire.

Les semaines passent, les mois passent. La clef USB est toujours là, sur la table basse. Chaque matin, j'espère qu'elle n'y soit plus. Que tout cela n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Je revois le visage souriant de Mary, les étoiles dans ses yeux gris, ses cheveux qui frisottent sur la nuque et une foultitude de détails qui ne me sont d'aucune aide. La manière dont elle incline la tête pour vaporiser son parfum. Le geste souple de son poignet lorsqu'elle se maquille. La façon dont elle se mord la lèvre tous les matins devant la penderie. Sa grimace lorsque je propose des prénoms absolument loufoques pour nos enfants. Son sourire quand elle se penche pour m'embrasser. Des gestes naturels, ordinaires et pourtant, je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer le regard implacable du tueur sur son visage.

Parfois j'ai envie que ça s'arrête. Je prends cette foutue clef et je fais un pas vers l'ordinateur. A chaque fois, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient. Cette indécision me prend la tête. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour atterrir dans un merdier pareil. Tout devrait être simple pourtant. Je m'assois au bureau, je branche la clef, et je découvre tout un passé d'horreur qui me fait demander le divorce sur le champ. Ça n'a rien de vraiment compliqué. Mais à chaque fois, je recule. Et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui me fait reculer. Elle m'a menti, et elle m'a trahi. Je ne devrais pas avoir de scrupules. Pas plus qu'elle n'en a eu.

« John ? John ! »

Je lève les yeux. Sherlock est penché au-dessus de moi, aussi impassible que d'habitude. Il a son manteau sur le dos et son écharpe pend autour de son cou.

« Quoi ?

- Tu veux venir chez mes parents à Noël ? »

J'ai accepté avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il racontait. Noël ? Chez ses parents ? Depuis quand Sherlock fête-t-il Noël chez ses parents ?

« Parfait. Mary sera là. »

Et il sort en remontant le col de son manteau, avant que je puisse protester. J'entends ses pas dévaler l'escalier et la voix de madame Hudson râler qu'il va encore rater le thé. Noël. Chez ses parents. Avec Mary. Les mots tournent et j'ai l'impression de les avoir rêvés. Mais non.

Deux semaines après, j'arrive devant la maison des Holmes. C'est une maison en brique rouge, comme tant d'autres. Pas très grande. Un petit jardin à moitié entretenu. Des guirlandes de Noël accrochées aux fenêtres. De la fumée qui s'échappe de la cheminée. Une maison normale, en bref. Il y flotte un air de fête que je n'aurais jamais associé à aucun des deux Holmes que je connais. C'est assez bizarre en fait.

En parlant de Holmes, Mycroft est planté, raide comme un piquet, à côté de la barrière. Il fume. Il est tiré à quatre épingles, comme toujours, et il a l'air totalement déplacé dans ce cadre si ordinaire.

« Bonjour Mycroft, le salué-je en passant.

- Bonjour John. »

Je traverse la petite allée de gravier, je frappe à la porte, et c'est madame Holmes qui m'ouvre. J'ai encore du mal à me dire qu'elle est la mère de Sherlock et Mycroft. En fait, j'ai encore du mal à me dire qu'ils ont des parents, ces deux-là. Franchement, je crois que même avec des photos, je n'arriverai pas à les imaginer bébés. La petite femme me salut chaleureusement, et me fait entrer dans la petite cuisine.

La table est couverte de nourriture, et pendant une seconde, je crois apercevoir l'ordinateur de Mycroft sous une planche à découper couverte de légumes en tronçons. En me voyant, Wiggins a un mouvement de recul. Il a toujours un mouvement de recul quand il me voit, comme s'il avait peur que je ne lui fasse une nouvelle entorse. C'est bien. Il y a au moins une personne qui me craint sur cette terre. Me voilà bien avancé.

Holmes frère n°2 est dans la cuisine aussi, à touiller je-ne-sais-quelle mixture dont il a le secret.

« Bonjour John.

- Bonjour Sherlock. C'est quoi ça ? fais-je en désignant sa casserole.

- Du chocolat. »

Sherlock qui fait du chocolat, ça me laisse assez perplexe. Mais peu importe. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à ne plus discuter de ses lubies.

« Mary est dans le salon, » ajoute-t-il en me désignant une porte sur sa gauche.

Soudain, la clef que j'ai au fond de la poche de ma veste me brûle les doigts. Je soupire. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que sa remarque sonne comme un ordre ? Enfin peu importe, je suppose qu'il faut bien régler ce problème une fois pour toute.

Je passe dans le salon. Le silence tombe aussitôt. Mary plonge le nez dans son bouquin en me voyant et se met à le feuilleter frénétiquement. Le regard du père de Sherlock passe de Mary à moi avec interrogation. Mon regard ne lâche pas Mary. Une espèce de tension sourde me noue la gorge.

« Je… Je vais aller… heu…voir si mon épouse a besoin d'aide. »

Monsieur Holmes s'éclipse et referme la porte derrière lui. Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entend que les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée, et parfois, le vrombissement d'une voiture sur la route, à côté. J'observe une seconde les lumières multicolores des guirlandes clignoter, avant de demander :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Simple question de politesse. Mary lève enfin les yeux de son livre. Son regard est dur, et sa voix ironique.

- Oh ! On s'adresse la parole, aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment Noël »

Sa voix est sèche, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis en tort. Et elle le sait. Elle referme son livre et le pose sur ses genoux. Je sors la clef USB de ma poche. Les quatre lettres, A.G.R.A. au feutre bleu me narguent une nouvelle fois.

« Maintenant ? » demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête. Je fais tourner la clef entre mes doigts, inconsciemment. Elle la suit du regard.

« Attends, pendant des mois tu es resté silencieux, et tu veux qu'on parle de ça, aujourd'hui ? »

Son regard gris est minéral quand il se pose sur moi. Elle serre les mains convulsivement sur sa tasse de thé. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais elle m'a menti pendant plus de deux ans. Que croyait-elle au juste ? Que j'allais tout lui pardonner en deux heures ?

« Alors, tu l'as lue ? me demande-t-elle.

- Tu peux venir là, s'il te plaît. »

Je lui désigne la place en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

« Non. Pas avant que tu m'aies dit si tu l'as lue.

- Mary. Viens là, » insisté-je avec un soupir.

Elle soupire, jette un œil par la fenêtre comme si elle s'attendait à un quelconque secours, repousse le plaid qu'elle a sur les genoux et se lève. Je fais un pas en avant pour l'aider, mais elle me fait signe de m'éloigner. Alors je reste où je suis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que le rouge lui va bien.

Elle plante son regard dans le mien, et j'ai la gorge sèche, d'un coup.

« J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que j'allais te dire. Alors j'ai préparé un petit speech dont j'ai choisi les mots avec soin, » commencé-je.

Elle acquiesce, l'air grave. J'ai l'impression de voir des larmes dans ses yeux, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

« Je t'écoute. »

Je m'éclairci la gorge.

« Les problèmes que tu as eu avant, ils ne regardent que toi. »

Je fais une pause. Son regard ne me lâche pas, et je sens peser quelque chose sur ma poitrine.

« Les problèmes que tu auras à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'en fais ma priorité. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre. »

Je sors la clef, qui brille doucement à la lueur du feu qui brûle dans la cheminée. Je jette un œil à Mary. Elle pince les lèvres et son visage respira la tristesse. Je détourne les yeux et je jette la clef au feu. Là. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps. La clef rebondit contre le mur avec un bruit métallique et plonge dans les flammes.

J'entends un sanglot. Mary a le regard fixé sur la clef.

« Et non, je ne l'ai pas lue, » ajouté-je en la regardant.

J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Son regard glisse sur mon visage. Sa voix est hachée quand elle commence à parler.

« Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle. »

Et alors ? Elle peut bien s'appeler Annabelle, Georgette ou Rosalie. Il n'y a qu'un nom que je veux retenir.

« Est-ce que Mary Watson, ça te convient ? »

Elle éclate en sanglots.

« Oui. »

Elle s'essuie le nez, sans me quitter des yeux. Ses beaux yeux gris qui brillent de larmes.

« Oui, c'est parfait. Oui.

- Parce que moi, ça me convient très bien. »

En moins d'une seconde, elle est dans mes bras. Je la laisse pleurer sur mon épaule. Son parfum m'emplit les narines, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je comprends à quel point elle m'a manqué, ces six derniers mois.

« Ne va pas croire que je t'ai pardonné, lui murmuré-je. Je t'en veux vraiment de m'avoir fait un coup pareil.

- Je sais, je sais, renifle-t-elle.

- Je vais rester un bon moment en colère contre toi, et de temps à autre, ça se ressortira.

- Je sais, je sais. »

Elle s'écarte, et pour la première fois depuis que je suis entré dans la pièce, je lui souris. Je n'ai rien pardonné. Il va falloir beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour que je lui pardonne. Mais je ne l'ai pas épousée pour rien. Je ne me vois pas continuer de ainsi, alors que c'est la seule femme avec laquelle je veux passer ma vie.

« Pour la peine, c'est toi qui tondras la pelouse, plaisanté-je.

- Je le fais déjà.

- Et je choisirai…

- Oh, quoi encore ?

- …le prénom du bébé, tenté-je.

- Oh non, pas question, répond-elle sur un ton larmoyant.

- Tant pis. »

On ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé. Et une nouvelle fois, je l'attire contre moi. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien m'envoie des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Ça fait tellement longtemps… Je me demande comment j'ai pu m'en passer pendant six mois. Elle est la seule, et le restera toujours. La femme que j'ai épousée. Qui qu'elle soit vraiment, elle restera toujours pour moi Mary Watson. Peu importe son nom, ou ce qu'elle a fait. La rancune est toujours là, mais à cet instant, je veux juste savourer sa présence. La présence de la femme que j'aime. Elle est dangereuse ? Et alors ? Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement.


End file.
